


Split Dimension

by Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)



Category: Rockman.EXE | Mega Man Battle Network
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Crack, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, Plan to Rewrite, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-04
Updated: 2008-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24890491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari
Summary: Sometimes shadows lie in the heart. You can choose to fight them or run from them. But what happens when you don't know the exact source of these shadows. What happens then? (rewrite planned)
Relationships: Ijuuin Enzan | Eugene Chaud/Original Character
Collections: MinorFandomFest





	1. The Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - I don't own Rockman.exe.
> 
> Well, this is another fic that has been long in the making. I have seen way to many OC's that have been placed with Chaud that in my opinion, in the process of doing so, just doesn't work very well, or it just makes the characters out of place. SO, I am going to try my own OC.
> 
> I would also like to note a few facts about my fic which will be important to note. Yemi Hikari is an OC of mine, but she belongs to another fandom. Second, the bases of this fic comes from when I was little and the OLD Megaman show was on. It may have just been my brothers and my imagination, but we remembered a show that no one else remembers. How we remembered, please don't ask, but my brother oddly remembers to, and he was younger. Perhaps it was me making it up as I went and telling him. I ave told stories since I was little, even if they aren't very good.
> 
> I would also like to note that I am using the American names. (If I slip up, PLEASE let me know!) I also have heard rumors about a Chaud/Yai pairing in NB7. As I don't believe this fully, anyone who does, please give me a source of information that works. (I don't disagree with the pairing. Just the rumors.)

_It was the N! Grand Pre and it was the final round. The finalists were Lan Hikari with his Net Navi Megaman and Chaud Blaze with his Net Navi Protoman. Everyone was cheering and the battle started. Megaman and Protoman were battling hard, not giving an inch in the battle arena. It was then that it came down to using the Program Advance. Chaud's gut instinct told him that Lan would have Megaman use one too._

_So, they each slotted in the first chip at the same time, and then the second. It was then time for the third chip. Chaud slotted his in, but as he did so, it became obvious that Lan had not, as Megaman still had two swords and wasn't bringing them up to form the attack. It was then that Protoman sent his Program advance forward._

_As the attack went forward, the entire surroundings around the arena went black. Lan and everybody else disappeared. In Megaman's place stood a woman with white hair and blue eyes. There was something familiar about her, something that brought a panic into Chaud's chest, something he couldn't place. He opened his mouth to shout out to her to get out of the way. But, as he opened his mouth, the program advance hit her, causing her to fall to the ground._

_As Chaud's panic grew worse, the ground began to shake, and out of the darkness, Pharohman rose up in all his great size. It was then that Pharohman released his attack, as he towered over them. At first, Chaud thought it was headed toward Protoman, but then released it was headed towards himself. Chaud froze then, unable to move. He partially knew that there really was no time for him to react. It was then that someone else pushed him out of the way and onto the ground. When Chaud looked up, he saw the woman disintegrating like a Net Navi deleted._

_As Chaud saw this, he pushed himself backward, horrified at what he saw. It was then that he saw Pharohman change. What he changed into was Dr. Willy. Dr. Willy reached out and grabbed him._

" _Hee... hee... hee. Thought you could escape me, did you? Why even try? Wether you want to or not, your mine. There's nothing you can do about it. Your souls as dark as mine, boy. You know that Megaman and Protomega-girl tried to save you, but it didn't work."_


	2. Awakening Confusion

Chaud found himself suddenly sitting up in bed, his mind racing with thoughts that he could place or catch. His chest was pounding so hard that it almost hurt. Sweat covered his body and made his clothes stick to his body. He found that he was panting, his breathing coming laboriously. He couldn't figure out at first what had woken him up from his nightmare, to whomever or whatever it was, it was worth it as he was beginning to calm down.

It then came to him what had woken him up from his nightmare as a voice spoke up with great concern near him on the nightstand next to the bed. "Master Chaud? Are you alright? Master Chaud?"

"Protoman?" Chaud could only say his Navi's name. He knew that this would probably stress the Navi out; being that the Navi was the one thing in Chaud's life up until he had met Lan, that seemed to care immensely about his welfare.

"Master Chaud … I lost count of how many times that I called out to you." Protoman's voice was filled with worry. Chaud reached out and grabbed the PET and held it in his hands for comfort. "You were tossing and turning in your sleep … as if … you were having a nightmare."

Chaud noticed the look on his Navi's face, if it was possible to read it through that face shield of his. "What is the matter Protoman?"

"I was just wondering …" Protoman used caution when he stated the next fact. "Please tell me you weren't having a nightmare about what happened when you used the dark chip on me?"

A smile came to Chaud's face, though it was weak as his body was still calming down. "No … it was something else …"

"Do you wish to talk about it, Master Chaud?" The Navi was pushing forward the one thing that had made their friendship over the years hold fast. Chaud could talk about anything with his Navi and he would keep whatever secrets he wanted from his father.

Chaud thought for a few seconds then shook his head. "No … I don't completely understand it … it was confusing."

Chaud reached for a lamp next to him on the stand and found that he missed where he thought it should be and then hit the lamp in a different spot. He found out why this was when he turned on the light. The room he was in wasn't his room back at the Blaze estates. It was a hotel room. "Protoman … where are we …"

With light flooding the room, Chaud noticed that the PET was an older version of the one he was accustomed too. Protoman was looking through the antennary. He made a scowl at Chaud suddenly. "It says that we're … well …"

"What is the problem Protoman?" Chaud knew that the Navi was worried now about telling Chaud what he knew.

"It places us sometime after the first Grand Pre, before Lan's mother said he arrived home." Protoman's scowl didn't go away.

"What kind of moron is pulling this … crap on us." Chaud suddenly grabbed his mouth, not believing that he had said what he had. Protoman fell off the screen.

When he got up, Protoman lectured Chaud. "Sir, you're not supposed to use that language! I've … never heard you use it before!"

"I don't know where it came from … I really don't." Chaud removed his hand form his mouth. "E-mail Lan, he may know what's going on."

"Well, you probably picked that language up from Lan." Protoman noticed Chaud shaking his head at Protoman. "He could be the one … or Yai, playing the trick on you."

"Yai would have to be in on it … but I don't think she'd pull something like this. She isn't _that_ cruel." Chaud's body was beginning to cool off and the sweat to dry, but that only made his clothes stick even more.

"Megaman's having a problem waking up Lan. He's patching through the phone number to where they are. He thinks something similar has happened to them, but … he's not sure." Protoman stated. Chaud read the number and dialed it, shaking his head as he did so.

"Hello? Hikari residence." Lan yawned at the end of each sentence. Chaud winced with the loudness that the boy yawned and held the phone away from his ear. He shook his head in amazement. He would never get used to Lan being like this, but that was what made Lan who he was.

"Lan, where are you?" Chaud asked, rubbing two fingers on his brow. This might take awhile and might not be worth it. But he had to at least try.

"I am in my room at home." Lan stated with a tone that wondered if Chaud was in his right mind. Of course, Chaud always wondered that about Lan.

"Do you have a telephone in your room Lan?" Chaud clutched the sheets next to him. Sometimes with the younger boy, asking a question that would lead to the right answer was most effective.

"No … I … oh," There was a pause. "Oh! I'm not at home! How did you know where to call me at? Is it Net Saver business?"

"What date is it on your PET?" Chaud tapped his fingers against the phone, trying to be patient with Lan.

"I … well … hey! I had a newer kind of PET! Chaud, if you're trying to play a prank on me, this didn't go to well. I mean, you had to call me!" Lan was obviously not getting it.

"Ever think that I may be in the same boat as you?" Chaud was again rubbing his forehead. A headache was setting in, one that was partially due to Lan, but mostly because of the nightmare he had.

"Well …" Lan paused. "Megaman checked. It's the day I went and ate all that curry …"

"So…" Chaud was trying to get something more out of him.

"I get to eat all that Curry all over again! Yahoo!" There was only a click on the other side of the line.

Chaud's face was filled with disgust. "I haven't a clue why he isn't the size of that friend of his … his metabolism is …"

"Bizarre?" Protoman imputed for him.

"Yes…" Chaud tapped his forehead. It was hard to think with the headache setting in. "Protoman … have you ever heard of a Net Navi by the name of … Protomega-girl?"

"Proto … mega … girl? Sir, are you alright?" Protoman was not sure what to think of what Chaud was saying.

"It's that dream. Could you ask Famous? He seems to know more about these things. He may know something." Chaud glanced at the wall. The name was driving him crazy. It was the one thing that he couldn't identify in his dream. That was, except for that woman.


	3. The Names Game

Famous was asleep, dreaming nice peaceful dreams. There were no viruses attacking the net. There were no explosions ringing in his ears. No where near him were any Net Saviors arguing about what would be the best action to take. There was also no Dr. Hikari forgetting that he was still in his pajamas when coming to work, no wait, there was plenty of those kind of dreams as the man provided for some humor in life. The one thing that their defiantly wasn't any where near him was a certain Net Op calling him Mr. all the time.

Because everything was peaceful, he was able to spend the time at home, asleep with his family. If Lan knew that he had a family, it might make him push the issue of Mr. even further. That was one of the reasons he never had mentioned he had a family, for the Net Op was nice, but crazy. The other was that with everything he did, he didn't want any one with evil intentions to do something to his family to get him to cooperate. Plus, he had other numerous reasons for not saying anything.

Famous's PET beeped and he groggily woke up from his deep sleep. He grumbled, rubbing his forehead as he did so. So much for having nice, peaceful dreams at home in bed, he thought to himself. His wife turned over in her sleep, which made him glad. If she knew that he was receiving work related mail, or any sort of mail this late at night, she would be upset with him.

He carefully got out of bed and went into the computer room to make sure that he most likely would not wake her up. He left the light off and set down his PET. He then took a good look at it and back tracked in his mind. He was quite sure he had a newer style of PET, but this was older then what he knew. "Punk?"

Punk had been his Navi for some time, long before he had met Lan. He was always designing new ones, but those he ended giving away eventually to someone who didn't have one. Punk's personality was unique and filled with energy. But the Navi was good at putting his energy to good use, unlike a certain Net Op. Lan was a good kid, but … flakey.

"Yes sir?" Punk appeared on the screen that had once been clear.

"That e-mail that came through, open it for me would you. I want to read it." Famous sat at the computer, trying to think of who would e-mail this late at night and the only ones he could come up with were the Hikari's. The e-mail popped up and read it.

_To Famous -_

_The name Protomega-girl came up recently. I was wondering if you had any information on a Net Navi by that name. If you do, please let me know._

_Also, it seems that Lan and I have had our schedules pulled back in time. Could you see if it is the same with everyone else._

_Your help is much apriciated._

_\- From Chaud Blaze_

Famous blinked a couple of times. Out of all things this was most out of norm. He checked the calendar on the wall and realized what Chaud had meant by the second part. For some reason time had gone backwards overnight. This would require extra research on his part.

But the other thing that had Chaud had mentioned would also need research. It wouldn't be into if there was a Net Navi by the name of Protomega-girl. He already knew that their was none. The research would be into how Chaud had come by the name, as very few knew about it. Not even Lan's father knew about it, which was perhaps a good thing, perhaps not.

Famous reached for the phone and dialed a phone number. The person he needed to contact was reached easiest this way. He waited a few rings and heard the click that someone had picked it up.

"Rythem? Hi, it's Famous. You wanted me to call you whenever certain names came up, one of them being Protomega-girl?" Famous said calmly.

"Yes. Aparently there has been an accurance of that name?" The voice replied back.

"Yes. " Famous stopped and thought a bit. This person could at times be as annoying as Lan, but for different reasons.

"I want details. You know that I do." The voice replied on the other side of the phone.

"Details … I can not give you all the details. I've told you that before …" Famous heard the person on the other side humph at him.

"It isn't as if I am some world sindicate trying for world domination." The voice retorted, the tone very negative.

"Yes, well …" Famous stopped for a bit. The person on the other side knew that he was thinking of what to say. The thing was, how to say what was needed without giving up to much information. Too much information was anything that the person wouldn't want to hear or anything that would be more hurtful then helpful. "Look, someone here in Dentech came to me with the name. They were looking for a Navi by that name."

"Navi?" There was a pause, then the person continued. "I really don't care what a Navi is."

Famous felt like banging his head on the desk. This was how the person he was talking to could be so annoying at times. They had already decided that it wasn't important. "Which reminds me, have I told you that names have come up in conjunction with Navi's. Megaman for one."

"No you didn't tell me about that one. I still don't care what a Navi is. It is quite irrelevant as all I wanted to know was if those names came up." The voice paused for a bit. Famous was frowning at his blank computer screen. The person he dealt with never gave details of why they wanted certain information. This was why they tended to disclude anything that had nothing to do with what they had asked for. Yet Famous knew that it was registering with the person. He was about to lecture over the phone about acting and thinking like a machine, but was interrupted. "You only told me the names Glide, Roll, and Gutsman."

"Yes, I got them from …"

"Dr. Hikari, yes … and I found that irrelevant." The person snapped at him. The tone quickly changed. "I apologize … I really don't want to know about these names … but … for some reason … I feel it is important. I don't know why I say that."

Famous sighed into the phone. "But only the names are important? None triggered you to seek more information?"

"Protomega-girl, yes. Megaman, yes." The voice was flat and dry. All emotion had basically left, or there was another problem.

"There was another name … I haven't given it to you yet. It's Protoman." Famous was waiting for some information back, whether this was one of the names the person had been looking for. A sigh came from the otherside of the line.

"You know, you wouldn't have been able to have contacted me after tomorrow night. I was planning on disappearing of the radar, after I finished something important tomorrow. For which I will be in Dentech. I don't think I'll disappear for a couple of years, or three, or four like I had planned." The voice on the phone was still monotone, not giving away anything.

Famous thought carefully though about what the person had said. That would have explained why he hadn't been able to contact the person with more names. "Where are you going to stay?"

"While I investigate?" The voice on the other side laughed, joy actually coming through to Famous, letting him know that the person did have some emotion and wasn't in a mood that was completely depressed. For a bit Famous had been worried. "I have family that live in the town, but you already know that. And if they won't have me, I have a friend and their family. And if I can't do that, I have plenty of money saved up."

"Are you going come here?" Famous asked.

"You know that I have other family in town. Plus, it would be weird showing up invited by you instead of you wife. Not that she wouldn't mind the surprise, but she would kill you for not putting her on the phone to talk with me. Even this late at night." There was an obvious change in tone with the person on the other side that was good. "I'll call them tomorrow morning before I have to do what I am doing tomorrow. I have to get enough sleep and she'll kill you if you don't. Perhaps I'll get to see you then."

As the other side of the phone clicked as the person hung up, the light to Famous's office clicked on. He spun around to see his wife glaring at him from the doorway. A fake half grin came to his face as he knew he had been caught.

"Meijin Eguchi! I've told you that you are not to work late at night at home, not unless you tell me. Who were you on the phone with?" Her lips were pursed together and anger was in her eyes, but there was a hint of teasing.

"One of your family members." Famous knew that he couldn't lie to her.

"One of my … why didn't you wake me." Shock registered on her face.

"Something came up with my work that I needed to speak with them about. It was rather boring." Famous received another glare.

"Well, you could have woken me as soon as you had finished Meijin!" She shook his head at him. "I've been married to you, for what, four years now? Surely you could have …"

"Not if the person didn't want too." Famous stated, which was true.

A sad look came to her face. "How come I have a feeling which family member you were talking to. I mean, there is only one that I know of that tends to be that way."

"Anyways …" Famous decided to change the subject. "I think that we'd best go to bed before the three year old asks if he can sleep in our bed. He probably has heard us talking."

"Oh, he heard you get up out of bed." A smirk came to her face. "How do you think I knew you weren't in our room?"

Famous shook his head and got up. He had done what he had needed to. The issue with the time problem could wait until tomorrow. He was sure that no one else would want to be woken up that early in the morning. He was tiered and was wanting to go back to his nice sweet dreams with no Lan Hikari calling him Mr. The child had no clue how bizarre it felt to him.

_Author's note – I know that in Beast that a significant other appeared for Famous, but I came up with the idea for him having a wife before I knew about her. So, Famous being married and having children is part of the AU. It also fits into the whole story plan. Ironically though, other then hair color and the glasses, that is how I saw his wife looking like Makoto Aoni._

_The reason his wife calls him Meijin Eguchi is that is what his name is in Japanese for one thing. I figured that Famous wasn't really his first name, as Lan makes it seem. Also Meijin is what Famous is in a way derived from. I couldn't imagine Famous being a real first name, and I doubt that it would ever be a real last name, except one that was very laughable. So I figured it was a nickname or something similar._

_I need to note that I know up to Axess in the Anime. Stream and Beast are unknown to me other then information I can google. If you know of any information that might be helpful, at anytime do feel free to add in._


	4. News of a Visitor

Ms. Hikari was waiting for Lan to get home from his trip when the E-mail came through. She had been busy making curry, Lan's favorite. She stopped what she was doing long enough to open it on the computer.

_Auntie –_

_You're receiving this message as Uncle is likely to misplace it and forget to tell you that I am coming over. You remember him forgetting to even open sister's wedding announcement so long ago? She was then mad that you two didn't show up at the wedding and has been waiting for an apology… but uncle still has yet to realize she is in fact married… and to whom._

_I apologize for the inconvenience of forcing myself into your lives, but the fact is… I really would appreciate staying with family. My sister and her husband, they are raising a family and don't need me around. Plus, sis can be rather smothering, over motherly and way to over protective, even though I am as old as I am._

_I also know that this was a spur of the moment and I can't justify why I am coming. I myself can't fully explain it to myself yet. Perhaps it is the chance to annoy Lan… but then he is easily annoyed by girls. I have to take care of some business first, but I'll be here this evening. I'll stay as long as I feel or I am wanted._

– _Your niece, Hikari Sakura_

"I see she still uses the old form of address," Ms. Hikari said, shaking her head. "That girl… she gets in over her head to many times. I wonder though… where she has been. I've heard from her sister, who defiantly still is mad at him… but this is the first from her. I guess that… maybe… maybe the reason she left is the reason she is coming back."

She then carefully unlocked a drawer and pulled out a picture. "When he passed away, she wasn't around any more. And Lan… he's completely forgotten about him, or so I think."

She then reached for the phone and picked it up, calling her husbands office as she did so. "Hello sweet heart!"

"What did I forget this time?" he asked, causing her to laugh.

"No silly, not this time anyways. What is going on is your niece is coming to visit us, stay awhile."

"Which one?" he said, confusion in his voice. "I have quite a few nieces and nephews."

"The one who happened to have an older sister who got married,"

"Funny, none of my nieces are married… are you sure she's my niece or one of your side of the family?"

"Of course Sakura is your niece!"

"I see. Her sister isn't married. She wouldn't have been rude enough not to send an invite,"

"Yes dear…" she said, shaking her head as she did so. It was then that Lan came through the door, a very stuffed look on his face. "I am going to tell Lan the good news now! Have a good day honey!"

"What good news mom, that you've made curry… I don't really feel up to eating tonight as… well, I don't feel to great. I ate to much on the flight," Lan lied, but his mother didn't comment.

She didn't even comment when Megaman piped up. "Lan won a curry tasting trip, to try over a hundred different types of curry."

"No, though I did make curry. What it is, well… your cousin Sakura is comeing to visit," she said, a smile on her face.

"Sakura?" Lan said, stopping on the stairway. "The cousin that when I was little played invisible tea party? The crazy, loony girl who…"

"Who is just like every other Hikari I know, including you. I need you to help me make room for her to stay with us,"

"Ahh… I just remembered something… I have to… I have to help Maylu with… with some math," Lan said, trying to hurry out the door. He let out a groan and held his tummy, then hurried out the door.

"That boy… if he wasn't feeling up to helping me, he could have just said so and gone and lay down!"


	5. An Unsucessful Lecture

A sign on the door to the lecture hall said _Hikari_. There was no indication of who was speaking in the hall, but the name Hikari had for a long time been synonymous with smarts. This attracted people to come in, but as soon as they saw the guest speaker, they soon quickly left.

One could easily say it was the looks of the speaker that turned people away from the lecture. This was because it wasn't either Hikari that was known for the work that had brought the PET to what it was known now. Instead the person that was in front of them was a little girl, probably around the age of the two Grand Pre champions.

Thus no one could take her seriously as a speaker. It wasn't doubtable that a younger Hikari could be smart, but for one that young to be up on stage for a lecture, it had to be some joke of the convention. She stood there waiting for the time to start to come. She glared at the person who had set this up.

"I told you that just putting up the one name would have problems,"

"Well, putting up Lecture by Hikari Sakura… that would have been just as bad?"

"I can't ride on the family's tailcoats on this," the girl said, glaring at him some more.

"Yes, well… you're speaking about some things that your grandfather came up with, no?" the man stated.

"There is a lot of good that grandfather does everyday," the girl stated, shaking her head. "All we have here are nut jobs and phoneys who think that this is either a nice conspiracy theory or a nice joke that they can stay and laugh at."

"Sakura… it's a lot of good that your grandfather has done. He's dead, remember, he disappeared a long time ago," the man stated.

"Shows what you know…" the girl hissed, a dark look coming to her eyes.

"Yes, and one wonders how much your pushing forward your grandfather's work, or it has to do with something else. I don't personally see why this is important," the mand said again.

"You wouldn't, as you don't believe half of what I told you," the girl said, tapping her foot.

"Yes, that is true… and I very much think that no one here, except those conspiracy therists you've mentioned are going to believe you at all," the man said. "Child, you are one of the few child geneousis out there who just wishes to throw it all away, possibly on some essentric ideas your grandfather came up with. These theories… he came up with them and presented them, oh, ten to twelve years ago, they weren't received well."

"You see, you believe… but you don't see, you don't believe. That doesn't mean it isn't there," the girl said, looking at the watch on the podium and then stepping up.

"Why not back up and present something original, like those nano-bytes of yours? You won't be laughed at for this! The places you could go… including that school for gifted children. I hear that Yai Ayano went to that school for awhile, and Chaud Blaze … he goes to that school now."

"I know who Yai is, but not this other person. What I heard about Yai and that school was, yes, she was a genious, but the kids there wouldn't be her friends and she was bullied out this school year and went to a new school where she felt she was apriciated."

"How do you know all of this!" the man said, not fully happy about the decision.

"I have my sourses, that school is one for the gifted, but also spoiled rich brats. How else would certain students be allowed out of school when others wouldn't."

"You are unbelievable! Ruin your life then!" the mand snapped, marching of stage.

"Hello everyone," Sakura started. "My name is Hikari Sakura."

"Any relation to the late Dr. Hikari?" one man asked, his arms folded.

"There is no proof that my grandfather really is dead," Sakura stated, glaring at the man. "But speaking of which, my grandfather presented before I was born the concept of split dementions… that is what I am here to talk about today."

"Yeah! So there are alternative universes to ours!" one man stated, causing Sakura to wince.

"I said split demention, not side demention. There is a big difference between the two. A side demention, it has counter parts that run similar, but they aren't the same. A split demention, the parts run similar and are the same," she said, to both laughter and cheers.

"In a split demention, one can exist in both at the same time, or sometimes in one or the other. In a side demention, those that exist are counterparts, not ourselves. The selves in the other dementions, they are different though some of them, but others the same."

"Those that are different either have no knowledge of this split-reality, or these choose to personally have a different personality. But those who are same in both exist simultaneously conscious at the same time in both, or exist in only one at a time," Sakura said, only to have more laughter come at her.

"These split-dementions are caused by events that split our world in two, and it would be quite drastic if these two came back together, considering the shape that the other one is in."

"This says that you know exactly what is on the other side," the one man sneered.

"On that side, my grandfather came up with cybernetic technology that had flaws, as most early inventions do, to help keep alive those we hold dear. He also learned to transmit the brainwaves of a person into a machine when they are dying."

"Oh, so are you saying that you're a clone of your grandfather and he transited his mind into yours? I mean, are we not a form of machine?" the man continued.

"I am not a blasted clone!" Sakura said, losing her temper. It didn't help that the man who was mocking her was the one who had helped her arrange this, Zander Dwight. He knew what would goad her and what wouldn't. It was only going to get worse. She then decided to start over and ignore him, hopefully it would work, but not likely, as quite a few were leaving.

* * *


	6. Tea Break

Chaud was sitting in a small tea shop drinking his tea. His mind was extremely tiered because he couldn't get back to sleep the night before. Protoman was busy reorganizing his schedule due to the little snafu that had insinuated and figuring out exactly where they were supposed to be, and thankfully today it was no where important.

Thus he was having the time to sit and contemplate everything that was going on at the time. He was feeling so out of it that he didn't hear the bell ring and a familiar person come in. This person went and ordered a cup of tea and then came over and sat down in front of him. "Hello Blaze."

This introduction caused Chaud's head to suddenly snap up in surprise and look at the older man in shock. "Oh… hello Famous… what are you doing here?"

"It's about that e-mail you sent me…" the man said softly. "It contained sensitive information."

"You mean about the Net Savers," Chaud mumbled, not fully awake.

"No… the other thing… something you asked me to look into," Famous commented slowly.

"That thing about… oh… that thing," Chaud groaned. His head suddenly went into his head. "I'm sorry… I shouldn't have bothered you with something from a stupid dream Famous."

This statement from the boy caused the older man to blink twice. "What do you mean a dream? I thought you came across this information by some computer stream, you and Protoman…"

"Sorry to disappoint you… it was a dream… which means that it isn't likely that any of it was real and you won't find a Net Navi named Protomega-girl," Chaud muttered raising his head and leaning on one hand.

Famous noticed the pale look of the boy and reached out to feel his forehead. "Well, you're not running a fever, but you don't look to great."

"It was that dream last night," the boy closed his eyes. "I didn't want another like it at all."

"Did it have to anything to do with the Dark Protoman incident?"

Chaud looked at him in shock. "The only time my Net Navi appeared was at the start when I was battling Lan at the N1 Grand Pre…"

"So it has nothing to do with Dark Protoman?" the man asked.

"I can't say that it doesn't… I think for some reason I am feeling guilty about that… and for some reason other things that I can't remember… as if… it wasn't just Protoman who was on the wrong side for awhile,"

"That doesn't really make any sense," Famous laughed, but stopped when Chaud gave him a look of annoyance.

"Nor does the fact that when I did the Program Advance, there was a woman there… I think I'm supposed to remember her, but it was very vague and seemed distant… and that person rescued me from Pharohman, but it wasn't Pharohman, but Dr. Willy. And that man…" Chaud suddenly turned away.

"Chaud, what is it," Famous knew something was wrong.

"He basically grabbed me and told me that Megaman and Protomega-girl had tried to save me, but that I was still in his clutches basically… which makes no sense at all," Chaud frowned. "I mean, there is no Net Navi called Protomega-girl…"

Famous looked at the depressed boy and spoke up. "No… there isn't a Net Navi called that… yet, but…"

They were interrupted by the door chinging open and a girl walking in on two crutched. She beamed at them and hurried over and sat down. "Hi you two! Mom, I'm going to sit with my friends here."

"Hello Anetta," Chaud commented.

"Hello! You looked depressed and like you could use some cheering up, no?" the girl smiled. A Net Navi was at her hip. This caused Chaud to smile a bit.

"Seeing that you have your Net Navi helps… considering,"

"I know… don't tell mom though… she'll freak out… so…"

"He is depressed, but it isn't something that he can disclose," Famous commented.

"Net Navi business,"

"No… a girl problem," Chaud muttered, causing Famous to frown. No, it wasn't a Net Navi problem, but the man had an idea that Chaud didn't realize what he was getting into by saying it was a girl problem.

"Oh… the fact that Yai is flirting with you again?" Anetta commented.

"Yai flirting with me?" Chaud was suddenly confused and Famous had to keep himself from laughing.

"Well, you haven't noticed?" the girl commented.

"Please… she's younger then me by three, four if not more years!" Chaud muttered. "I don't know where…"

"A bunch of girls have a crush on you! I mean, you're a big catch! And for her, well, you know what that would mean…" Anetta smiled. "We need to find you a girlfriend who isn't what's called a rabid fangirl… one who likes you for who you are!"

"Well… you would be the perfect one," Famous laughed.

"No! Then I can't play match maker! Plus, Chaud is my first friend since a whole lot, then his friend Lan… so on and so forth. He's a friend, that's it!" Anetta shook her head.

"Who said I need a girlfriend exactly?" Chaud muttered.

"I did!" Anetta laughed. "She can't be blond, she can't be a drooling rabid fangirl, she has to be tech savvy and a good Net Battler would be a plus, but I would settle for being able to event stuff."

"The only person I can think of is Yai… but she's blond…" Chaud muttered.

"Well, throwing out the blond context, let's add she can't be more then three years younger then you or a year older then you! We can add more as we go!"

"Anetta!" Chaud's head suddenly hit the table in frustration. "It's not that kind of girl problem! And it really is something dumb I can't talk about!"

"Then it is that kind of problem," Anetta said, not realizing she was giving Famous time to think. The man realized that the dream was important and that he would have to relay it back to Sakura.


	7. Packing Memories

Haruka Hikari sat in a room that had remained locked for quite a long time now. Dust had collected on all the things there, accumulating in a thick layer that needed to be cleaned up. The only things that had been removed from the room were what had been medical equipment that had been at the room at the time it had been locked up.

Many memories were in this room, cherished memories that hurt and needed to be put aside. They had moved nothing, but since life was moving around them, they had to begin to move and pack up these things. This was expesully true since Lan's cousin was coming to stay.

When Lan and Sakura were little, they could have shared a room, but the fact was both were older now and this wasn't something that could be done. It was a blessing that hey had gotten the big bed here, but before he had gotten sick, the room had been the guest room.

Plus, she knew he wasn't completely dead. How her husband had done it she would never have understood… that was possibly the reason it was now so easy for her to clean out everything from this room, yet it really wasn't that easy to do all of this, considering that things still hurt the way they did.

She stood up from the sitting position on the bed and began by taking some pictures. After taking them, she dusted the room and then took some more pictures. She then began to pack the things off the shelves and into a couple of cardboard boxes that would be taken up to the attic space later. The last things she put in were a stuffed red dog, a green cat and a blue bird.

The phone rang and she went downstairs to answer it. "Hello?"

"Hi Aunt Haruka, its Sakura."

"Hi sweet heart, do you need a ride from wherever you are?"

"No… I think I'll manage."

"What exactly were you doing?"

"I had a lecture I was giving… you might say on Grandpa's lesser known works,"

"How did it go?"

"How did it go? Horribly… the guy who set it up got mad that I went and talked about Gramps dimensional theory. He wanted me to talk about my stuff, though it isn't as near as great as Grandfathers… far from it,"

"Well… you did come up with nano bytes at the age of five didn't you?"

"Yes… but that was an accident due to Gramps letting me mess with his stuff all the time... and it was a horrid mess up… until Gramps helped me fix it and Willy got his hands on it,"

"Uhh… sweetie, your grandfather disappeared when you were two and Lan and… well, Lan was one."

"Please tell me you aren't still not using Hub's name around the house…"

"No… Lan doesn't mention him, so we've avoided his name. He… the one time Hub did come up, Lan didn't handle it well,"

"Why shouldn't he though… Hub was the older twin… the support…"

"Now… back onto what we were talking about," Haruka smiled.

"What do you mean?"

"I've known you long enough child, that when there is a chance to change a subject, you take it when the original subject is one that you wish to avoid,"

"So… what is the original subject?"

"Gramps disappeared before your silly nano technology, as you call it came out, so how could he perfected it the way you said he did."

"Considering… and don't tell anyone this… I know where Gramps is… he hasn't exactly disappeared… just ended up working out one of his theories one might say… namely the dimensional one."

"The dimensional theory of his then…"

"A split dimension to be exact Aunt Haruka," the girl said over the phone. "One where the dead here are still alive there and the dead there are still alive here. Others co-exist simultaneously with there other self, maintaining some a double memory. The others… like me can dimension hop. It's all complex, but it really does work."

"I can tell… plus… it is the theory of a Hikari, so why shouldn't it have worked?" she then gave her niece a question. "Does Megaman exist there…? I promise… no telling/"

There was a slight pause from the other side of the phone. "Yes…"

"So, Hub is alive over there…" her Aunt smiled, knowing that she had perhaps figured out some secret. "Plus them…"

"How did you… that he and the Megaman here are the same… it's supposed to be a secret!" the voice snapped with irritation, then apologized for the rudeness.

"Then I need to forewarn you about Lan's Net Navi…" the woman said. "You'll find something odd about him."

"Hold on… the Megaman Net Navi Famous told me about… is Lan's?" the girl stuttered out.

"Oh… your brother-in-law told you? Oh… we should you a Net Navi…" the woman laughed.

"Now you're changing the subject, no Net Navi and … does Uncle know that Famous is his nephew-in-law… or does he still think she isn't married?"

The woman sighed. "I'm working on that… you know how he is… are you sure you wouldn't want a Net Navi?"

"I don't know what the hell they are, except from the wordage they seem to have the net and like Gramps robots, they have souls too… considering that Hub can be a Net Navi…"

"Lan… he doesn't know Sakura… I am not even sure if Megaman knows… so please avoid the subject,"

"Reminds me of the situation over here for awhile," Sakura muttered. "Cyborg and robotic war…"

"You alright… that split doesn't seem… it seems…"

"Still on the secrecy part Auntie… and no… it wasn't good over here… yet… at times there were. They match to match, a bunch of the dudes here and the dudes there, if you know what I mean,"

"Sakura! That sounds so uneducated, that speak pattern!" the woman said.

"I know!" the young female chirped into the phone. "I am doing very well at living up to the expectations of a Hikari fake… woo hoo!"

"Your not a fake… just… misunderstood," the woman said.

"Auntie… those that are considered true geniuses in the family… and I am not talking about Uncle here… he hasn't _quite_ gone that far… he's always held back… we're thought as crazies… some think us delusional… look at all of Gramps work that is laughed at. A lot of mine was made fun of too… a lot,"

"Sakura… that's because no one sees the genius in what you do… and… sometimes it takes more then one try to get something right… that's something I learned from your Uncle,"

"Thanks Aunt Haruka. I'll see you when I get there…"

"Love you!"

"Love you too! You're always easy to talk to!"

"I should be… I happen to be married to one of the Hikari geniuses, so I happen to be a genius when it comes to your family… as much as anyone can be," she said, causing the girl to laugh.


	8. Complaints

Lan was in big trouble with Maylu. This was because he had told her exactly what he had told his mother to get out of duties of cleaning up the house… he had yet to tell her that his cousin was coming to stay. He felt that, considering Maylu's stance on what girls could most defiantly do, that she would take the side of his deranged cousin.

"Oh, come on Maylu… I mean nothing about it!" the boy said, or more of whined.

"Well… I find that you telling your mother that you are helping me with my math homework, of all things, was the dumbest thing that you've ever done," the girl snapped.

"I still don't think that I did anything wrong," the boy muttered.

"It was the fact that she knows momma won't believe your story Lan!" Megaman commented.

"And how dumb it was…" Roll muttered.

"Well, you get to buy me stuff at this little café!" Maylu commented.

"Oh… there's Chaud, Anetta and Mr. Famous!" Lan cried out, hurrying over to where they were sitting in a huge booth because the shock had allowed Maylu to drop her grip on the boy. It was a huge U shaped booth and Lan crawled over Chaud to get away from Maylu, who let out a loud breath from the nose.

"Hikari! What the hell are you doing!" the older boy commented.

"Maylu's mad at… you're drinking tea!" the younger Net Saver commented.

"Yeah… I couldn't sleep last night and warm tea helps…" the boy said, only to watch as Lan took his cup and went and dumped it into the trash can. "Lan Hikari!"

"I'll get you something else! Just not tea… not tea…" Maylu watched as Lan shuddered and went and bought a coffee cake… or what this shop called a coffee cake. It was a mouthful bite backed with tons of caffeine. She frowned, knowing that this always woke Lan up, but she wasn't sure what it would do to a boy who wasn't normally hyperactive.

"I'm going to send a message with the others to have them meet us here," Maylu commented.

"Yes… well, I think this will help you," Lan said, suddenly climbing over Chaud and shoving the cake into the older boy's mouth as he opened to say something to Maylu about her idea. Lan held it over his mouth so that he had to swallow. This was going to be… interesting.

"What did you give me Lan?" Chaud's voice spit out with speed. He groaned and his head hit the table. "It's already taking effect…"

"Well… it's got three doses of caffeine…" Lan commented.

"No… crap… I'm going to have a headache…" Chaud muttered.

"Do I need to get you another to take care of the headache?" the younger boy commented.

"I'm not supposed to have caffeine. I really need to get out of here before I do or say something stupid… that hopefully I won't remember and no word of will get back to me later on… or better yet… him," the boy commented.

"Oh… you do silly things!" Lan commented just as Yai came in with Dex and Tory, who had all received the message to join them. "When you're on caffeine you do silly things awesome."

"Shut up Rocky!" Chaud snapped, which made Famous's eyebrows rise all of a sudden. Yai looked from Famous, then to Chaud then shrugged her shoulders not thinking any more of it.

"Me, shut up! My stupid cousin is coming and she's going to pull… no… pour invisible tea all over me!" Lan snapped at the older boy.

"Pour… invisible… tea?" at this Chaud suddenly began to laugh. "Good grief… that was funny…"

"Sakura isn't funny! She's an evil genius," Lan commented.

"I've never heard Hikari Sakura ever called an evil genius before," her eyes went wide. "Hold on… you're related to Sakura."

"Yeah… my cousin…" Lan watched as Yai started laughing aloud.

"No way! No way! There is no possible way that you two could be related!" Yai laughed. "Not Mr. Procastination to Ms. can't find enough to do!"

"You mean… your cousin is coming to visit and that's why you bagged out at the last minute!" Maylu snapped. Chaud was laughing along with Yai.

"She's awful…"

"But she is a genius?" Anetta commented. Chaud had forgotten their previous conversation and wasn't thinking about where she would take this.

"Let's just say she's on Chaud's level," Yai commented. "Both should have college degrees right now… and shouldn't be hanging out at our grade level."

"So I didn't want to skip grades! I didn't want to be a spoiled brat like you," Chaud suddenly stopped laughing, snapping it out. He slunk down into his chair.

"That wasn't nice…" Maylu commented, glaring at the boy.

"I'm sorry Yai… its just… I purposely made sure that when I tested I made it look like I was grade level for my age, but advanced… other wise he… he just would have been over ecstatic,"

"Well… she can hack almost any computer system… bet you don't have the guts to do that!" Yai commented. Famous gave her a look.

"My cousin is not immoral!" Lan snapped at the blond girl.

"Actually Lan… she has done some hacking," Famous commented. "She did it… for the government… perfectly legal… its better to call her a program breaker or cyber breaker."

"She'd make a perfect girlfriend for Chaud," Anetta commented, smiling as she did so, causing Yai to sulk. Chaud however glared at Anetta.

"I don't need a girlfriend!" Chaud snapped.

"Yeah… you do have girl problems… which I think having a girlfriend would solve… no more rabid fangirls!" Anetta commented.

"You could be his girlfriend," Maylu commented, only to be kicked under the table by Yai. "Oh… sorry… forgot."

"Forgot what… hold on… Chaud dating my cousin… no!" Lan's eyes went wide.

"I could date your cousin… if she's really pretty…" Dex commented. "Oww! Why'd you kick me?"

"No bodies dating or marring any of my cousins!" Lan commented, which caused Famous to turn pale.

"I think one of your cousin's is already married," Megaman commented. "Momma told me…"

"Not possible!" Lan commented. "They wouldn't be so rude as to not invite me to their wedding."

"Uhh… papa lost the invitation and didn't know about it… he still doesn't know… umm, I just remembered who she married," Megaman said turning pale. "I think we need more snacks Lan…"

"Oh… alright," Lan commented, hurrying away.

"So… who did Lan's cousin marry?" Maylu commented.

"A man named Meijin Eguchi," Megaman commented. Chaud suddenly snorted.

"You mean she's married to…" Chaud paused and stared at Famous. "No wonder you get mad at Lan for calling you Mr., Mr. Famous."

"Shut up Chaud… you aren't funny. I wish Lan had not given you that caffeine…" the man muttered.

"I think it's hysterical… what will Lan do when he finds out that you're married to his cousin," the boy grinned. His eyes suddenly got a glint in his eye and his smile was not normal.

"Don't you…"

"Chaud… you know who my cousin's married too?" Lan asked.

"You do…" Dex commented, not seeing the pale looks on everyone else's faces.

"As Megaman said… a man named Meijin Eguchi. You do know who Meijin Eguchi is, don't you Lan," Chaud asked.

"Should I?" Lan asked, his eyes narrowed.

"Uhh… can we talk about this later?" Megaman commented.

"Chaud… this isn't funny," Protoman sighed.

"I think it's hysterical. Lan… you've seen… as a Net Savior, quite a few personnel files. I know you've seen Meijin Eguchi's… or so I think,"

"Oh yeah… that was… oh," Lan looked straight at Famous. "No… no… It can't be. No!"

Suddenly Lan was running around the café screaming no. Chaud was laughing and everyone was glaring at him… except Dex. "I don't get it."

"Remind me never to give a certain Net Savior caffeine… and sugar for that matter," Famous commented.

An old man stuck his head into the shop. "Who's that loud mouth screaming… oh… it's just Lan Hikari! Bye!"

This caused Chaud to laugh even more and slink down into his seat. He explained to Dex. "Famous is married to his cousin."

"Oh… that is funny!" Dex was suddenly laughing aloud too.

"Its funny that it took you that long to get that," Chaud laughed.

"Huh?" Dex stopped laughing. "Is that supposed to mean something?"

"Nope…" Chaud commented.

"You are evil…" Maylu commented.

"I know…" Chaud commented. "And I am going to regret this later because I'm embarrassing myself."

"You!" Maylu commented. "We're the one's embarrassed. You blabbed Famous's social life all over the place. You made an idiot out of Dex. You aren't taking girl problems seriously… and Lan's the one running around like a chicken with his head cut off…"

"He brought that on himself…" Chaud laughed harder.

"How so?" Yai commented.

"He's the real evil one… giving me the caffeine…" Chaud commented.

"I thought the hot tea was supposed to help you wake up," Anetta commented.

"That was caffeine free tea… the other herbs are enough…" Chaud laughed, tears coming from his eyes.

"I am so not ever going to give him caffeine…" Maylu, to which everyone nodded.


End file.
